


A Decision That is Necessary

by shisuislefteye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst, itachi loves shisui, rip shisui we miss you, same with you itachi, shisui loves him back, soft shisui, we hate danzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Shisui knows what is necessary, so does Itachi, even if he doesn't want to accept it.





	A Decision That is Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naruto fans that miss these two](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naruto+fans+that+miss+these+two).



> Please forgive me for this

"Shisui, please, no! You can't do this!" Itachi pleaded, staring into the eyes of the man he loves.  
"You must understand, 'tachi. I don't want to, but Danzo, h-he took my eye, Itachi! What else is there for me to do?" Shisui told him, stuttering a bit, but other than that, he remained calm.  
Itachi understands why he feels the need to kill himself. He understands that there really isn't anything else to do, but he would never give up on Shisui. Ever.  
"Shisui, this is so selfish of me to say, but please....don't go through with this. The village needs you...I need you."  
Shisui Uchiha sighed, because he know Itachi loves him and he know that he loves Itachi. But as a shinobi, he must do his duty. No matter the cost. And today, his duty was death.  
"God, Shisui! At least fucking talk to me! If you're gonna off yourself, at least tell me how you truly feel. About me. About us. About anything!" The younger man cried, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say."  
Shisui shook his head and put his hand on Itachi's cheek, "No, you're right, 'tachi. You deserve the truth. If nothing else, the truth," Shisui went on, "I adore you, Itachi. Truly. You have made my life worth every bit of pain our last name brings us...You've made me happy beyond words, I've loved you for years now. You've brought a light in me that so little Uchiha carry. I'm grateful to you, Itachi. Forever in your debt." Shisui said softly, as he put his forehead to Itachi's, "I don't wanna leave you, baby. But I have to, okay? God...I wish there was another way. But there simply isn't."  
"Shisui...I-I understand, I suppose. I will love you always." Itachi told his beloved, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.  
"Itachi...Let me give you my left eye, so Danzo can't take it too, okay? And you'll always have a part of me, now." Shisui spoke, careful with his words. All Itachi did was nod as a sob choked out from his throat.  
"Don't cry, my love," Shisui said, then he kissed Itachi softly as he handed him his left eye.  
Itachi took the eye and gave Shisui a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."  
Shisui smiled, "And I, you."  
Shisui pushed himself off the cliff and Itachi watched as he fell, holding back a cry for help.  
After seeing Shisui give him one last smile, Itachi walked back to the Uchiha Compound, Shisui's eye in his pocket, acting as if he hadn't just seen the love of his life kill himself right before him.


End file.
